


擅闯禁地会倒霉

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Kudos: 23





	擅闯禁地会倒霉

擅闯禁地会倒霉---刚开学的时候，所有新生都收到了这样的警告。来自学院督学和和气气却看不出眼底喜怒的劝导起了作用，一段时间里，只有风平浪静。文俊辉认识了全圆佑，经常到他家去帮忙做点杂务，顺便做做饭，相处也还融洽。直到某天收到那条信息:

“俊啊 救我”

是入学的时候住进自己隔壁的新生，刚来这边不认识什么人，出了事也不敢告诉自己的学长，只好向看起来还算热心的同级生文俊辉发来求救短讯。文俊辉按照对方发送的地点定位摸索到一处暗巷，站在入口就后悔了---这儿正是新生手册上正红重标的[禁地]。

印象中那人瘦瘦小小，出身也并不优渥的样子，风言风语听起来，文俊辉也可以想见是他的学长故意整他，把他推荐给高年级的不良学生们作为“保护对象”。至于所谓禁地，大概也是不良们盘踞的地方，硬着头皮向前走出不到百步，文俊辉就听见拳头落在肉上的声音。

这是个封闭已久的教堂，学校买下的建筑历史久远，大多保护起来，大概没料到会成为地下据点，被用作实施私刑的地方。

“谁在那边?”

从不远处传来喝问，站在暗处的文俊辉一边犹犹豫豫走过去，一边说着:“我听说有这么个地方，就进来了。我不想找麻烦---”

借助天窗投射下来的光线，文俊辉能够看到那倒霉鬼被一群人高马大的学院高年级部围在中间，倒在地上护着胸前抽搐挣扎，断续发出哀哀切切的哭声。

最糟糕的情况不知道有没有发生。文俊辉惴惴不安地看着人群中央，那边的人继续问:“一年级?”人群里发出轻微不屑的嘘声。

“哥哥们好，我、我没别的意思，我这个朋友他还欠我钱，你们把他打出什么事，我找不到人要债---我今天来这儿的事情要是你们不说出去，那我也能跟洪督学求个情让他睁一只眼闭一只眼---刚刚过来的时候，我还在走廊里碰见他了。”

文俊辉说得诚恳，大眼睛一眨一眨，天真乖巧的样子足以以假乱真，在场的人原本就无意久留，听到被提起来的洪知秀，商议了一下，把地上那家伙像提麻袋一样提起来，随手那么一丢---那家伙立即朝这边摔在地上，一声闷响---说了几句狠话就走另一边小门很快消失。等到文俊辉赶到小男生跟前问“兄弟你没事吧”，地上的人已经半昏迷过去了。

扛着一个失去意识的家伙歪歪扭扭从暗巷里出来的时候，文俊辉咬着牙自认倒霉，却不知道不远处高楼上，正在处理高年级部事务的全圆佑偶然到窗边看风景，不想意外发现了这有意思的景象:自己天天见面的那个一年级笨蛋小孩，扛着最近学校里出名的受气包，正从某个不得了的地方出来，一看就知道多管了闲事。

开学前的火车上，文俊辉和全圆佑曾有过短暂的一面之缘。那时文俊辉正经过一节车厢的门前，端着刚刚买到手的点心去座位上享用，结果被旁边突然打开的车厢门吓一跳，手里的点心岌岌可危，文俊辉忙着去护，眼角瞥见一个清瘦男孩子被从里面推出来，继而门紧紧地关上，里间那个人只是闪现一下---文俊辉就记得那双有点狭长的眼睛，眼神冰冷严厉，看起来面相不善。

而被推出来的男孩子则更为惹人注目---衣冠不整，泪流满面，还赤脚站在地上，哭着转身向另一个方向走了，显然刚刚遭受了心灵创伤。文俊辉日后认识全圆佑时总有种隐约的印象:这人自己好像在哪见过；以及，他有不可触碰的一面，意味着自己难以想象的危险。

这一点，很快就得到了验证:在全圆佑那间公寓卧室里，脱掉了下身衣物挨了一通结结实实的揍之后，文俊辉不知是该庆幸自己早有预料还是该自认倒霉。全圆佑的小皮鞭挥舞起来少说也有十二万分吓人，更何况文俊辉还没做好足够的心理准备，被按在床边数久不能动弹，尚且生涩的一年级咬着嘴唇，全圆佑游刃有余施加完惩罚，颇为满意地欣赏着文俊辉脱掉制服以后小腿袜以上露出来的部分---都由他不慌不忙沉心静气一截一截染成了熟红色，微微肿胀着，鞭花分布均匀，深深浅浅地切割开完好的皮肤，男孩被打服了，垂头丧气地一语不发，连哭都不敢放声:擅闯禁地要倒霉，说过了的，游戏规则在全圆佑这一边，犯错的孩子无从寻找挽回余地。

最糟糕的是，在挨打的时候摇晃扭动着腰肢，衬衫也被推到胸口上，蹭在全圆佑家的床沿上害得文俊辉身体变更敏感，轻易就被全圆佑察觉异样，赏他一通教训，他敏感的身体却诱发出不该有的感觉，全圆佑在文俊辉耳边用力甩出一记空鞭响，观察到男孩身后的小穴被打怕了，微微地翕张着，脚趾在白袜子里蜷缩起来，两条结实修长的小腿在地板上互相磨蹭，加上文俊辉受欺负时隐忍不住的软软的声音，午后的空气几乎就要被点燃。而当全圆佑重重甩完最后一鞭，文俊辉痛呼出声的下一瞬间，出奇清醒地凭借身体本能意识到，事情比自己想象得还要严重:着火了。

户外活动课全圆佑选的是棒球，每周上课前由文俊辉把洗干净的球衣带过去提前寄存在他的柜子里，文俊辉也就跟着选了棒球课，方便自己出入同一个场馆的更衣室。俩人一起上课，打起配合来倒也顺利，水平都不算差，于是算有个共同合作的项目，球场不分等级上下，只看球技。跑得快反应敏捷力气大的文俊辉很受各个年级的男孩子们欢迎，常常有人争着要跟他组队---哪怕打包附赠一个冷脸的全圆佑也没关系，反正全圆佑技术还不错。

这样的局面持续了一阵子以后，文俊辉还在乐呵呵暗自高兴自己很快融入新环境，在更衣室里热身“呼呼哈哈”不亦乐乎，一旁全圆佑换好球衣猝不及防转身过来抓着他的后脖子，像提小猫一样把文俊辉揪过去压在一排铁皮柜门前按得死死的，更衣室里没有其他人，全圆佑的瞬间逼近让他的气息声都清晰可闻，文俊辉抖抖索索地站在他面前来不及了解一下发生了什么事，方才热身热得身上暖和起来，意外发生的状况又让他心脏乱跳，面对着全圆佑那张有名的帅脸，居然不知不觉脸红了。

按理，文俊辉这样活泼的孩子总是蹦蹦跳跳的，突然被学长这种类似家长一样的存在逼到狭窄空间里吓唬，一下子变得惶恐不安的样子本来就像可怜的小宠物；他长着一张乖巧漂亮的脸:就是这张脸让他被很多人记住，慢慢变成学院的人气王的，眼睛眨巴眨巴，嘴巴抿起来不安地下意识蠕动着；换上球衣之后半边小臂露出来，白白的细细的起初下意识挡在身前，被全圆佑逼视着眼底慢慢慢慢挪到身后贴在柜门上，不敢反抗了。就在全圆佑凑过来、文俊辉闭起眼紧张得不敢喘气以为要挨揍的时候，猛地有东西攥住了他的心脏---简直像是从地底下冒出来的、一阵忽然而至的心慌，带着酸酸的心尖上的痛楚，让文俊辉一阵四肢无力，等到全圆佑离开他的身体，他才后知后觉刚才有什么东西落在自己的嘴唇上:很轻、很软，带着不容拒绝的意味，又坚定，还、还有几分本不该觉得的可靠......

文俊辉愣在原地，定定地像根被钉在地上的木头，等到他回过神来，全圆佑早就离开了更衣室，准备上场打配合了。训练结束换完衣服全圆佑把手里的脏衣服随手往文俊辉怀里一塞，跟平时还是一样，这让一整节课心神不安的文俊辉稍稍松了口气:连他自己都不知道为什么。

在全圆佑卧室里身体好像着火的那个下午，距离全圆佑第一次亲文俊辉已经过了些时日。这些日子里，文俊辉秉着敌不动我不动的待敌对策，仍然一切如常地给全圆佑提供所有分内的服务，至于那些在全圆佑家阳台上收起晒得干干的、洗得香香的衣服，熟门熟路地塞进衣柜的时候，心态是否有着微妙的不同，文俊辉不清楚。他没课的时候就乖乖待在全圆佑身边，有时候看看书不一会儿就睡着了，醒来的时候身上往往多了条毯子，可等他真的清醒了揉着眼睛坐起来，全圆佑又会不知道从哪个方向突然出现，拿着本书往他后脑勺上敲一下，骂他“笨蛋”，丢给他自己的笔记，也不说要从哪里看起。

而这个因为闯入禁区而备受苦楚的日子。大概全圆佑也有点累了疲惫得失去片刻理智，或者文俊辉积蓄已久的委屈一夕爆发自己也不自觉需要安抚，两个人在全圆佑的床上抱在一起，文俊辉被全圆佑翻个个儿压在身下骑乘的时候，房间里格外安静。全圆佑埋头耐心扩张的动作带出砸砸水声，一边试探着文俊辉的身体反应，一边把那些疼得厉害的地方覆在掌心里揉开淤血，文俊辉一阵酸，一阵疼，脑子里一阵晕，身上一阵软，神魂不觉地就被全圆佑扶着那个东西干进去了，他无意识发出“啊啊”的叫唤，被全圆佑伸过来两根手指叫他含着，变成“呜呜”“咿咿”的闷声，在密集的汗珠里一浪一浪被掀翻。

“不是我的话，换了其他人发现俊去过那里，都会把你当作小偷”  
“偷了东西就是坏小孩，坏小孩会被、怎么样、嗯?”

全圆佑声音不大却很有威慑力，一面身下动得顶得文俊辉腹疼肝颤，一面审问犯错的小孩，文俊辉艰难地含着他的指尖支支吾吾说“对不起......”又被顶得一歪，差点倒在床头柱子前，立即被打捞回来，控制住身体继续进犯着，交合的地方逐渐渗出水声，有几分暧昧得淫靡，文俊辉脑海里闪现出来一句“换了别人总归不是像这样被你按在这里干”又立马意识到自己在想些什么不得了的东西，庆幸没有脱口而出，于是又咬起嘴唇，下意识一声不吭，全圆佑发觉了，把手指多塞进去一根，警告道“再咬你上面的小嘴，下面的你就别想合上了”文俊辉被惊得一哆嗦，不想触发了潮汛，随着全圆佑的动作起伏引发肠壁里一阵抽搐搅动，兴奋得微微喘不上气，脑海里一片空白，连全圆佑举着自己下面的小东西这样那样一番做了点什么都来不及反应，直接晕乎乎掉进意识不明的漩涡。

全圆佑附耳教他:“这样憋着会生病的，说说话，动一动让它出来，说，喜不喜欢被肉棒插进去干?喜不喜欢?”文俊辉的身体起了微妙的反应，虽然下意识拒绝着，嘴里却不自觉跟着念出来:“嗯...好难受...喜欢...喜欢学长的大...大肉棒，喜欢...被插进去干...”  
全圆佑看他表情懊丧着耳朵红红整个人沦陷在欲望里的样子觉得可爱，哄他:“犯了错的孩子要怎么样?会被怎么样?”“呜...会...被狠狠地抽皮鞭...嗯嗯哼哼...会挨打...还要、还要被骑在身上、干、啊.....呃.....”

几个回合下来，文俊辉终于身子一软，射在全圆佑掌心里，又被摆弄得七荤八素开发了一会儿后穴，直到他身上莫名其妙发起低烧来，全圆佑才退出去抱他去洗澡，洗澡的时候要抠出来肠壁里的东西，少不得被按在浴室墙上又是哄又是凶地弄干净为止。

在外面，全圆佑向来是铁壁的形象示人，就连跟他关系不错的尹净汉洪知秀他们都不会轻易惹他不高兴。变得更熟悉之后，文俊辉知道自己算是在事先没意识到的情况下，闯进了全圆佑这座真正危险的禁区，只不过小偷不是自己，全圆佑偷走的东西没有重量，从陡然闯入的日子起，就日渐升温，炙烤着他尚未成熟的心，让他一次次把自己给出去之前，来不及思考一个问题:坏蛋骗子小偷全圆佑，又受了什么惩罚?不公平的上帝---文俊辉暗暗咬牙，可也再没踏入过那座害人的教堂。


End file.
